Washers are inserted between bolts, or screws, and building materials to ensure tightness, prevent leakage or relieve friction between the bolt and working piece. Often times the washers must be inserted in tight or hard to reach places, or the washer is simply awkward to handle with the bolt. Moreover, the screw or bolt must be aligned with the washer for proper installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a washer that is easy to handle and install. Another objective of the invention is to provide such a device that is convenient to use in tight work situations.
In order to accomplish the foregoing, a standard washer is integrally attached to an extension. The device is scored between the washer and extension so the extension may be bent with respect to the washer to detach the extension from the washer after the washer is installed.